Keeping It Real
by LittleMissChatterbox7
Summary: OneD fic. Fizz hates Harry Styles. The problem? Her twin, Summer is dating him. When Summer unexpectedly breaks up with Harry, he needs Fizz to do him a favour to keep his reputation. Fizz agrees reluctantly, but what will happen? Includes all boys
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping It Real**

**Hi xD I just had this idea in the shower and thought it was pretty good! It's also the first story with a plan, so enjoy! **

Fizz's POV

I woke up at the normal time I wake up on a school day. The normal time being the time Summer, my twin, turns on her hair dryer to 'sort out her mess'.

Me and Summer are actually un-identical twins, as she has straight, blonde hair whereas I have wavy, light brown hair. I've always been really close to Summer, although we had other friends. Our bond hadn't left through teenage years, but there was just one weak link in between our relationship.

A certain boy named Harry Styles, her boyfriend. Who, quite honestly, I loathe.

Yes, he has been nothing but lovely to Summer, but there's something fishy about his so called perfectness, his air of confidence. Summer sees no wrong in him, but I hate him. The first day we arrived in Holmes Chapel, he stuck a worm down my neck. I had thrown a bit of a hissy fit at him and we hadn't been too close since. He had some terrible chat up lines. I mean, chat up lines are just like jokes if you think about it. They're terrible, you answer them yourself and they make you groan at the end.

I began to get ready, grabbing my hair into a loose ponytail and putting on some lipgloss. I didn't take long getting ready, unlike Summer.

I got downstairs finding Summer, Mum, Dad and Seth, our little brother at the table. Mum was cooking some bacon, Dad was reading 'The Guardian', Summer was BBMing someone and Jamie was reading a football magazine. We're such a typical family. I said good morning to everyone, grabbing some toast and bacon to eat.

'Good day at school today, girls?' Dad asked, dropping his newspaper for a few moments to talk to us.

'I've got Science, but other than that, yeah!' I said, smiling.

'Yeah, I've got Economics!' Summer pulled a face. She hated Economics nearly as much as I hated Science. Dad pulled a face.

'Can't have everything, can you?' He got up, ruffling Jamie's hair and giving us two and Mum a kiss on the cheek each. I finished my breakfast quickly, packing my bag and making sure I had everything. Summer did the same, signalling to me she was ready to go.

'So, how's Styles?' I said awkwardly. Summer shrugged.

'He's good. Their footie team won at the weekend. You've got a footie match on Tuesday after school, don't you? Can I come?' She said. I nodded eagerly.

'It would be great, Sum!' We put our arms around each other's shoulders. We virtually lived next to the school, so the walk wasn't long. The rest of our gang were leaning up against the wall we 'owned'. Apart from Harry and his mates Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis, there was another three of us. Indie, who was hilarious and generally lovely. She had dark black hair and bright blue eyes. There was Oscar, who was dating Indie. He's funny and really into sports. We have footie practice on the same field, so we tend to chat to each other across the pitch. He's got brown floppy hair and brwn eyes. Lastly, there's Aaron, who I'm closest to. Aaron is clever and so nice and genuine. If I had any problem, I'd go to Aaron. He completely understands me and we've been tight since Year 3. He's got blonde hair and brown eyes.

I saw Aaron and he grinned at me. I ran up to him, hugging him tight.

'Geordieballs!' I shouted, using my petname for him. He was from Newcastle, where they call people Geordie's. At the time it was first used, I constantly described everything as 'amazeballs' or 'hilaireballs'. He pointed out that I was saying 'amazepenis' which made me laugh. He named me 'Brummieballs' as I was from Birmingham originally. They'd stuck since Year 7, and we always greeted each other.

'Brummieballs!' He called back, hugging me too. Indie and Oscar were making vomiting signals. We didn't care – we were being ourselves.

Just a few minutes later, Harry and his gang arrived. He kissed Summer quickly. Every time he did that, I secretly hoped she'd reject him. I've had no such luck so far.

**xXxXxXx**

Me and Indie walked out of school alone, as Aaron and Oscar had detention for using their mobiles in class. She turned to me to say something, when she was interrupted my Harry. Ugh.

'Fizz, can I talk to you?' He said. I rolled me eyes, going with him. Indie looked at me apologetically: she knew I hated him, although she didn't mind him.

'Fizz-' He began. I cut him off.

'Felicity. My name is Felicity.' I corrected. Harry frowned.

'I thought you hated Felicity!' He said, confused.

'Yeah, but I hate you. And I hate the name Felicity. It works.' I shrugged. Harry sighed.

'Anyway, I need your help.' He said. I looked at him slowly.

'Go on…'

'You see, Summer-' he choked, 'Broke up with me.' I paused. I wasn't expecting that. I thought Summer loved him. And he loved Summer and they were perfectish. I also didn't know if I should feel sorry for him or not. He continued.

'And that's going to ruin my reputation-' I interrupted him.

'You've just broken up with my sister and all you think about is your reputation? I don't like you very much, but surely you are slightly more decent than THAT!' I scoffed, turning away.

'Look, Fizz,' I resisted reminding him to call me Felictiy, 'It's not that. She broke up with me, and now people will think I'm weak. I need something to get into their good books again.' He explained. I rolled my eyes.

'And I'm that 'something' I guess?' I asked. Harry nodded, looking somewhat scared. I scowled.

'Basically, everyone knows you hate me, right? So, if I make it seem like I've one you over, that'll get any lost reputation back!' He said, excited. I nodded, slowly.

'Right. What's in it for me? And what about Summer?' I questioned.

'Aaron told Oscar who told me that you may or may not fancy a certain .' He said triumphantly. I groaned, holding my head in my hands. Damn you, Aaron Kevin Jones, damn you.

'So you'll set me up with him, correct?' I asked. Harry nodded.

'And you didn't answer about Summer…?' I paused, waiting for Harry to answer.

'Well, half term's coming up and we can pretend that I won you over then, so it won't seem I got over Summer too quickly. Or pretend we're getting matey now.' He gave me the options. Hmm…

'I'll go for the latter.' I decided. Harry smiled cheekily before slinging his arm around my shoulder. I let out a small yelp, running away.

'You can't do that!' I protested. Harry chuckled.

'Course I can! We're 'friends'!' He replied. Suddenly, a look of pure evil crossed his face. This was not good.

'Hey, is your name Fizz because the chemistry is bubbling up?' He began. Oh god no, not the chat up lines. Anything but the chat up lines.

'For the sake of my sanity, shut up!' I said strictly. Harry carried on.

'Are you a parking ticket, because you've got fine written all over you! If I rewrote the alphabet, I'd put U and I together!' I ran away, covering my ears. But as I ran away, I saw a figure turn the corner, running. Who was it?

**Good? Bad? Cookie worthy? Tell me in a review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keeping It Real**

**Sorry! I genuinely couldn't update! I went to Paris, London and Normandy and the internet was supervised by teachers. Crap, I know…**

Gah. What in the name of chuffing cheeseballs have I let myself into?

Well, let's see. Hate from Harry's little fangirls (Janice, Denise, Poppy, Tara and Tessa to name a few), gossiped about until god knows when, Awkward chat up lines, Confusion from my friends.

I spent the rest of the walk home debating whether I should back out or keep going.

Keep going.

Summer had gone to her piano lessons, so I had a bit of time to write my diary. Jamie had recently scoffed – yes, scoffed. That boy has the mouth of a crocodile – my old diary so I had to get a new one.

I opened the door, the house silent and still. Just how I liked it. Jamie must be at his friend, Darren's, house. I opened my door slowly, just to make sure Jamie hadn't raided my football magazine draw. He hadn't, and it was safe to write.

**17****th**** March 2012**

**Mood: Pissed Off, Suspicious and Slightly Insane**

**Place and Time: Bedroom, 4:30**

**Song Stuck In My Head: Next To Me – Emeli Sande**

**GAH! **

**If you hadn't guessed, I'm annoyed. Because That Twat Of A Curly Knobhead in some way or other kind of asked me out.**

**In advance.**

**And I am fucking confused.**

**That Twat Of A Curly Knobhead and Summer's relationship is over. But he is pissed because his popularity will plummet.**

**If only notebooks could talk. And I can't tell Summer, cos' she's the main reason I'm going through this, I can't tell Mum because Mum won't understand, I can't tell Dad because he's DAD, I can't tell Indie because she hates That Twat Of A Curly Knobhead.**

**And I can only tell Aaron. BUT HE'S… AARON! AND THERE IS A CHANCE HE WILL HATE ME!**

**God help me.**

I put my pen down, sighing heavily. If you asked a boy at the school what I was like, they might say 'cracking footie player' or 'sarcastic but great'. Girls would say 'tomboy but nice' or 'has potential' and teachers would say 'daydreams about playing alongside Steven Gerrard for Liverpool too much'

They're all true, but none would say 'Emotionally Retarded'

And that is my point. I'm Fizz Hannah Reynolds, this doesn't happen to me. I'm never caught in the strings.

And it's really horrible, because I kind of blame my twin.

**xXxXxXx**

**Hey Fizzy pop **

Right. Who is texting me at one in the freaking morning?

**If you go to our school I will murder you tomorrow -.-**

Now, if it is Styles, I will slaughter them.

***pout* don't you wanna talk to the stylinator?**

**FUCK OFF. I'M SLEEPING.**

**Ooooh, is it that time of month ;)**

**Don't. use. The. Winkey. Face. AND NO, IT ISN'T.**

**Aw, I'll leave u. night night. **

More like morning, morning, bastard.

**xXxXxXx**

'HAIRY NOSTYLES I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!' I screeched, looking around the pitch for his curly mane. He was leaning against a goal post smirking cockily. I got over and stood next to him. I wasn't that pissed now, but still.

'I trust you slept well, Fizzy Pop?'

'ARGH! YOU ARE SO UNDESCRIBABLY-'

'Hot? Cute? Handsome?'

'I was thinking cocky.'

'Ooh, that hurts me.' Harry said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, running over to hug the newly arrived Aaron.

? POV

I'd seen it all. And I was hurt.

They used to be all mine, and now they'll be gone for this stupid fake relationship. It's not fair. I used to be the best. I won't be now. I'll have to put on a smile and listen to the tales while, slowly but surely, they fell in love.

And then they'd have their heartbroken.

And I'd be there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keeping It Real**

**Sorry! I genuinely couldn't update! I went to Paris, London and Normandy and the internet was supervised by teachers. Crap, I know…**

Gah. What in the name of chuffing cheeseballs have I let myself into?

Well, let's see. Hate from Harry's little fangirls (Janice, Denise, Poppy, Tara and Tessa to name a few), gossiped about until god knows when, Awkward chat up lines, Confusion from my friends.

I spent the rest of the walk home debating whether I should back out or keep going.

Keep going.

Summer had gone to her piano lessons, so I had a bit of time to write my diary. Jamie had recently scoffed – yes, scoffed. That boy has the mouth of a crocodile – my old diary so I had to get a new one.

I opened the door, the house silent and still. Just how I liked it. Jamie must be at his friend, Darren's, house. I opened my door slowly, just to make sure Jamie hadn't raided my football magazine draw. He hadn't, and it was safe to write.

**17****th**** March 2012**

**Mood: Pissed Off, Suspicious and Slightly Insane**

**Place and Time: Bedroom, 4:30**

**Song Stuck In My Head: Next To Me – Emeli Sande**

**GAH! **

**If you hadn't guessed, I'm annoyed. Because That Twat Of A Curly Knobhead in some way or other kind of asked me out.**

**In advance.**

**And I am fucking confused.**

**That Twat Of A Curly Knobhead and Summer's relationship is over. But he is pissed because his popularity will plummet.**

**If only notebooks could talk. And I can't tell Summer, cos' she's the main reason I'm going through this, I can't tell Mum because Mum won't understand, I can't tell Dad because he's DAD, I can't tell Indie because she hates That Twat Of A Curly Knobhead.**

**And I can only tell Aaron. BUT HE'S… AARON! AND THERE IS A CHANCE HE WILL HATE ME!**

**God help me.**

I put my pen down, sighing heavily. If you asked a boy at the school what I was like, they might say 'cracking footie player' or 'sarcastic but great'. Girls would say 'tomboy but nice' or 'has potential' and teachers would say 'daydreams about playing alongside Steven Gerrard for Liverpool too much'

They're all true, but none would say 'Emotionally Retarded'

And that is my point. I'm Fizz Hannah Reynolds, this doesn't happen to me. I'm never caught in the strings.

And it's really horrible, because I kind of blame my twin.

**xXxXxXx**

**Hey Fizzy pop **

Right. Who is texting me at one in the freaking morning?

**If you go to our school I will murder you tomorrow -.-**

Now, if it is Styles, I will slaughter them.

***pout* don't you wanna talk to the stylinator?**

**FUCK OFF. I'M SLEEPING.**

**Ooooh, is it that time of month ;)**

**Don't. use. The. Winkey. Face. AND NO, IT ISN'T.**

**Aw, I'll leave u. night night. **

More like morning, morning, bastard.

**xXxXxXx**

'HAIRY NOSTYLES I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!' I screeched, looking around the pitch for his curly mane. He was leaning against a goal post smirking cockily. I got over and stood next to him. I wasn't that pissed now, but still.

'I trust you slept well, Fizzy Pop?'

'ARGH! YOU ARE SO UNDESCRIBABLY-'

'Hot? Cute? Handsome?'

'I was thinking cocky.'

'Ooh, that hurts me.' Harry said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, running over to hug the newly arrived Aaron.

? POV

I'd seen it all. And I was hurt.

They used to be all mine, and now they'll be gone for this stupid fake relationship. It's not fair. I used to be the best. I won't be now. I'll have to put on a smile and listen to the tales while, slowly but surely, they fell in love.

And then they'd have their heartbroken.

And I'd be there.


End file.
